Duel Academy of America
by Xdestroyer223
Summary: Red the red head of Texas goes to a duel academy in Bose Idaho where he will duel his way to the top will he make new friends or enemies only time will tell. (there will be DM, GX, 5Ds, Zexal,and ARC5 cards and characters in this). I will be accepting submitted OC Chapter 2 & 3 for details.
1. Chapter 1

**3:20 Ragen High TX**

Red was in his advisory class with several of his friends playing duel monsters a card game that got popular years ago.

 **Red: 5000 LP 2 CARDS IN HAND 1 Card on field ( Turn )**

 **Hera: 2400 LP 0 CARDS IN HAND**

" I draw." Said Red. "Yes, I now activate black magic ritual and I get rid of my skilled dark magician on the field and my keeper of the shrine to summon the magician who is infused with black chaos, the Magician of black chaos (2800 atc/ 2600 def)!" Exclaimed Red putting the monster on his field.

" What that means I lose if you attack." Hera said with sadness in her voice.

" Yep, I win Hera good game though." Said Red.

" So today is the last day of high school where are you going to go to college?" Asked Hera.

" Well me and Jona are trying out for the duel academy in Idaho, I was wondering if you wanted to tryout with us?" Asked Red.

" Sure I will do it I mean how hard could it be.

* * *

 **Boise Idaho Rocker Academy 8:20 A.M**

"Man why didn't the others wake me up." Though Red while he was at sine up.

Several minutes had passed and Red was done with his paper exam so he waited for his evaluation duel which was taking longer than it should have.

"There we found you we thought you ran off." Said a relieved Hera how in turned startled Red. "Yeah so what dorms have y'all been put in?" Asked Red.

" Well Jona is in his duel right now I'have been put in Regular yellow but it looks like you're next for your duel so hurry and get them tiger." Said Hera.

* * *

"So you're the student I have to mop the floor with poor boy my name is Mr. Dominic ." Said the teacher

"We'll see who's the mop after I beat you." Said Red.

" _Duel_ " they both said.

 **RED: 8000 LP 5 cards in hand ( Turn )**

 **Mr. Dominic: 8000 LP 5 cards in hand**

"I'll start by summoning my rocket worrier (1500 atc/ 1300 def) and place a face down your turn." Said Red as he placed the cards on his duel disk.

"That's it what a weak move." Said Mr. Dominic. " My turn draw, I will summon my Queens knight (1500 atc/1600 def) in Attack mode and I will end my turn." Said Mr. Dominic.

" Draw I will summon my Red Resonator (600 atk/200 def) and when ever this monster is normal summoned I can special summon 1 level 4 or lower type monster and I choose my Skilled Dark Magican (1900 atk/ 1700 def) in attack mode. I then play fissure destroying your Queen. Now I play Pot of Greed and draw 2. I then I play the spell Reinforcements of the Army and I choose my silent swords men L3 (both 1000). Now that my magician has 3 spell counters I activate his affect to summon my Dark Magician (2500 atk/2100 def) from my deck by destroying him then I will play my face down polymerization to fuse my Dark Magician and Buster Blader (2600 atk/2300 def) to summon Dark Paladin (2900 atk/ 2400 def)." Said Red as he played his monsters on his duel disk." Now Dark Paladin , Rocket worrier, and Red Resonator attack." Finished Red.

 **RED LP 8000 2 cards in hand 3 monsters on field.**

 **Dominic LP 3000 5 Cards in hand. ( Turn )**

" A boy was able to pull a move like that off in 1 turn well looks like I can't go easy on him." Thought Dominic . " I Draw, I then will play monster Reborn to bring back queens knight then I summon my kings knight (1600 atk/1400 def), and with his affect I can summon my jacks knight (1900 atk/1000 def), I will then play polymerization to fuse my 3 knights to summon Arcana Knight Joker (3800 atk/2800 def) ,now attack his Red Resonator my knight." Said Mr. Dominic." Your move." Finished Dominic.

 **Red LP 4500 2 CARDS IN HAND 2 MONSTERS ON FIELD ( TURN )**

 **DOMINIC LP 3000 3 CARDS IN HAND 1 MONSTER ON FIELD**

" I draw. I now play foolish burial and get rid of my serpent knight dragon (2350 atk/2400 def). Now I play a face down your turn." Said Red.

 **RED LP 4500 1 card in hand 2 MONSTERS ON FIELD 1 FACEDOWN**

 **DOMINIC LP 3000 3 cards in hand 1 MONSTER ON FIELD ( turn )**

" If you keep playing like that you might as well give up now." Said Dominic.

" Has someone ever told you that you're a bit to cocky." Said Red

" funny now I summon my axe raider (1700 atk/1150 def) in attack mode..." Dominic was then cut off by Red.

" Not now I activate my compusery evacuation device and I choose your Joker." Said Red.

" Still that doesn't stop my Axe raider from destroying your Rocket Worrier." Said Dominic.

" Damn." Said Red.

" Your turn." Finished Dominic.

 **RED: 4300 1 card in hand 1 monster on field (turn)**

 **DOMINIC: 3000 2 cards in hand 1 monster on field**

" Draw, I now play Gold sarcophagus and I choose my Dark Magician of Chaos (2800 atk/2600 def)." Said Red." Now I summon my Silent Swordsman lv3 in attack mode, I now attack with my Paladin, and now Silent Swordsman leave a cut in his life points, your turn." Finished Red.

 **RED: 4300 0 cards in hand 2 monsters on field**

 **DOMINIC: 1300 2 cards in hand 0 monsters field (turn)**

" Impressive for someone like you to pull that off," Said Dominic drawing a card." but don't cherish that victory for long because I now play pot of greed to draw two cards." Said Dominic getting his two cards." Now I play Ancient Rules to summon Gaia the fearc knight (2300 atk/ 2100 def) then I boost him with an axe of dispare (+1000 atk) and now I destroy your Dark paladin." Yelled Dominic.

" No." Was all Red could say at the site of one of his strongest monsters being destroyed.

" Now I activate the quick play spell repeat which allows me to attack agen and destroy another one of your monsters but as a draw back you only take half the damage." Said Dominic. " Your turn." Said Dominic.

 **RED: 1700 0 cards in hand 0 monsters on field (turn)**

 **DOMINIC: 1300 0 Cards in hand 1 monster on field with boost**

" Draw now I activate swords of revealing light then I end my turn." Said Red buying himself time.

 **SAME AS BEFORE**

" Fine I draw and end my turn." Said Dominic.

 **SAME AS BEFORE**

" Draw I activate the spell heart of the underdog I end." Said Red.

 **SAME AS BEFORE**

" I draw and end." Said Dominic.

 **SAME AS BEFORE except DOMINIC HAS 2 CARDS IN HAND**

" I draw, now I draw again because I drawled my Gaia the fearc knight and again for the summoned skull and again for my red eyes and I get my magican, but it looks like I have to stop because I drawled a spell." Said Red.

" Oh thanks God the drawing is over." Said Dominic.

" I never said that the spell I drew was Card Distruction which makes both of us discard our hands and draw the same amount of cards we got rid of." Said Red.

" Damn that was luck." Said Dominic.

" Now with my new hand I place a face down then I summon my Silent Magican LV4 then I play the feild spell Fusion Gate and end my turn." Finished Red.

 **RED: 1700 2 CARDS IN HAND 1 MONSTER ON FEILD ONE FACE DOWN AND A FEILD SPELL**

 **DOMINIC: 1300 2 CARDS IN HAND 1 MONSTER ON FEILD (turn)**

" What a strok of luck but that won't last long as I play mystical space typhoon and summon my loyal goblin..." Said Dominic as he was interrupted by Red.

" I counter that with my face down Dark Renewal which destroys the monster you just summoned and 1 of my spellcasters so I can summon a dark spellcaster from my deck hand or graveyard and I choose my Dark paladin who due to all the dragons on the feild and grave has 3900 atk points." Finished Red.

" No use I end." Said Dominic.

 **ONLY CHANGE RED HAS NO FACE DOWN**

" My turn and with this draw I will end the duel this turn I will now banish a light and a dark monster from my grave to summon Black Luster Soldier Envoy of the Beginning (3000 atk/2500 def)." Said Red but as he summoned the card both of his gray eyes turned into a deep golden color.

" What impossible how could you get that card it's one of the rarest in the game a punk like you shouldn't have it!" Said an angry Dominic.

" But yet I do now I activate his affect allowing me to banish your monster, now I attack with my Dark Paladin ending this duel!" Yelled a triumphant Red.

 **RED IS THE VICTOR**

Red turned around to see a man in a drownish purple suit walking towards him. "Congrats kid you scored excellent on your written exam and did amazing in this duel welcome to Rocker Academy ,I'm the principle of the academy Mr. Fair." Said the man.

" Thanks sir I hope I will do well at your academy." Said Red.

" That's an interesting duel disk did you make that yourself?" Asked Mr. Fair pointing to Reds duel disk which was like a frisbee with a hole in the middle which holographicly displayed his life points and cards in his deck.

" Yep." Answered Red as Mr. Fair left.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's time to duel I will accept any OC characters you guys have to offer even y'alls own custom cards now that that's out of the way let the chapter begin!**

* * *

" Attention everyone that passed the exams head to the north west booth there you will be given your student ID and dorm colors have a ,nice day." Said the announcer.

" He sounds like a chill dude." Said Jona.

" So Jona what dorm are you in?" Asked Hera.

" blue coat, how about you Red?" Responded Jona.

" Well I got put in ,oh lord Hera can you read this for me they wrote it in a really light blue?" Asked Red handing her the note.

" Well you got put in regular like me." Said Hera as she skimmed the paper.

" Sweet lets go get our stuff before the line gets to long." Said Jona.

" Ok." Responded Hera and Red.

The three ran as fast as they could to the booths on the north side of the stadium but were stopped half way when Red ran into a 20 year old guy standing in their way.

" Watch it punk or you're going to be black and blue." Threatened the guy as he walked away.

" Jerk." Muttered Red as he got up and continued running to the booth with his friends behind him.

Red finally made it and luckily the line was small and he was already getting his gear when his friends showed up.

" So I have to sine this paper saying that I will be using a costume dueldisk?" Asked Red.

" Yep sine here." The receptionist answered.

Red was waited on his friends to get their gear so he started to walk around the section and saw a booth that sold booster boxes so he walked up to it and saw an old man behind the booth.

" Ah young man come here to enhance your deck I got everything from maximum crisis to the original legend of blue eyes set your pick." Said the old man.

" Do you have any invasion of chaos sets?" Asked Red.

" Of course we do let me get one." Said the old man. "You know an interesting fact about this set is that only 2 one of a kind powerful cards reside in it the Black luster soldier envoy of the beginning and Chaos emperor dragon envoy of the end it's also that those who find them get a power that is incomprehensible to man." Continued the old man as he got one out from under his booth and put it on the stall.

" Sweet, how much do I owe you?" Asked Red.

" Consider it free as a welcoming gift to the academy by the way I am Adam Monsoly the shop owner in the academy." The Adam responded.

" Wow thanks Mr. Monsoly I owe you one." Said Red as he walked off with his eyes turning gold and a scale appeared on his left hand.

' There is no doubt in my head that this kid holds one if not both cards and has the power of chaos at his beckoned call.' Though Monsoly.

* * *

After opening the box Red was sorting the new cards he got into his folders he even went to other booths that sold cards and bought some of them but no pendulum monsters he disliked those as he thought it was just way of complete and utter spam of annoying monsters. When he was finished Hera and Jona found him and told him tomorrow a plane would take them to the academy which was in Washington state.

Red decided it was time to go so he said bey to his friends and went on his way. Red on his way home took his phone out of his pocket and called one of his oldest of his dad's.

" Pick up pick up. Hay Jaden how's it going?" Asked Red.

" Good, how did you do in your entrance exam for your school?" Answered Jaden.

" I passed mine I also got to meet the dean at the end of my entrance duel." Said Red.

" Cool how is Hera and Jona?" Asked Jaden.

" They're ok and doing really well can you tell aunt Alexis I said hi?" Answered Red.

" Shure thing got to go man buy" Said Jaden.

Red after he was talking with uncle Jaden he was at his house when he heard the ungodly sound of his first ,second and last name being yelled. " Red Roy Silver get in here now you didn't take out the trash." Yelled Red's Mother.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

" Ladies and gentlemen look to your left and you will see Seattle Washington to your right you will see Samson Duel Academy." Said one of the flight attendants on the plane.

' Ok I've got all my stuff ready come on buddy lets show this school what we're made of.' Thought Red as he had his BLS Envoy of the Beginning in his hand.

" The army that defends the gate to chaos is at your command." Said BLS popping out of nowhere beside Red.

" Then lets become the best!" Exclaimed Red.

When the plane landed Red put on his duel disk by sliding his right arm down his thigh letting it attach itself. Red with Jona and Hera beside him when to the auditorium for the freshman speech that was to be given by the dean which was pretty slow, slow enough it put Red asleep with his eyes open, a really unhealthy habit of his.

When the speech was finally over the dean pick out 2 freshman students to duel those students were Red and Jona.

Red and Jona got on the stage and turned on their dueldisks getting ready to duel.

"May the best duelist win!" Yelled the Dean.

" I will go first." Said Jona.

 **TURN JONA 5 CARDS IN HAND 8000 LP**

" I'll start this off by summoning my A assault cannon in attack mode (1900 Atk 1200 def) and with that I end my turn" said Jona in one ridiculously long sentence.

" Ok my turn, draw." Said Red.

 **TURN RED 6 CARDS IN HAND 8000LP**

" I now summon silent magican lv4 in attack mode (1000 Atk 1000 def) then I lay 2 face downs and play swords of reveling light to end my turn." Finished Red.

"Draw." Jona said. (Silent Magican lv4 sc 1 1500 Atk)

 **TURN JONA 5 CARDS IN HAND 8000 LP**

" I will place one monster face down and end my turn." Stated Jona

"I'll draw." Replied Red.

 **TURN RED 3 CARDS IN HAND 8000LP**

"I can now activate my trap jar of greed to draw one card," Said Red drawing one card. " I now activate the spell foolish burial to send one card for my deck to the grave and I choose my Skilled Dark Magican, your turn." Finished Red.

"Then I draw." Said Jona (Silent Magican LV4 2000 Atk)

 **TURN JONA 5 CARDS IN HAND 8000LP**

"Now summon my B-Buster drake (1500 Atk 1800 Def) in attack mode then I flip summon my face down monster C-Crush Wyvern (1200 Atk 2000 Def) so I can do contact fusion with my A-Assault Core, B-Buster Drake, and my C-crush Wyvern to summon ABC Dagon Buster (3000 Atk 2800 Def) then I activate his affect by discarding one card form my hand I can banish one card on you field and I choose your swords of reveling light." said Jona. "Oh but I'm far from over I play the spell limiter removal to double my monsters attack then I destroy your silent Magican then I activate his affect to send him back to my extra deck and summon his three materials then I attack with all three of them." Said Jona.

" Not so fast I activate the trap mirror force destroying those monsters of yours." Countered Red.

"Danm then I end." Responded Jona sending his monsters to the graveyard.

" I draw!" Yelled Red

 **TURN RED 3 CARDS IN HAND 4000LP**

" I banish 1 light and 1 Dark monster in my graveyard to summon the leader that defends the gates to chaos Black Luster Soldier- Envoy of the Beginning (3000 Atk 2500 Def) I then activate pot of greed from my hand, and lookey here I play the polymerization from my hand to fuse my Buster Blader and Serpent knight dragon to summon Buster Blader-the dragon destroyer swordsman (2800 Atk 2500 Def) and he gains 1000 Atk points for every dragon in your grave and if I'm correct you sent your blue eyes to the graveyard ,so now my Buster Blader feel the power run through you (3800 Atk) I will then attack you directly with both of my monsters!" Yelled Red with his eyes glowing a bright gold and a scale appeared on his left hand.

" Your turn." Said Red. With that combo the audience was hyped for the duel some were even placing bets on the two competitors cheers and whistles could be heard from the other students even those who weren't first years were watching with anticipation on what the next card would be.

" I draw!" Yelled Jona.

 **TURN JONA 4 CARDS IN HAND 1200 LP**

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED  
**


	3. The First Class

**IT'S TIME TO CONTINUE WHERE I LEFT OFF ENJOY**

* * *

 **(TURN) JONA HAND 4 CARDS 1200LP  
**

 **RED HAND 1 CARD 4000 LP  
**

" I draw, I will then place 1 face down card then I banish from my grave my A, B, C monsters to summon ABC Dragon Buster (3000 Atk 2600 Def) then I activate his affect by discarding 1 card I can banish 1 of your monsters, and I chose your Dark Paladin and I end my turn."

" Danm I draw I just top decked the best card ever!" Yelled Red

 **RED HAND 2 CARDS 4000 LP**

" Your out of luck I play the spell fissure to destroy your monster!" Yelled Red.

'No and he top decked it too what the heck.' Though Jona.

" Now Black Luster Soldier, envoy of the Beginning ,Cosmo sword slash!" Yelled Red.

 **RED VICTOR**

With the final move by Red the crowed arupted into applause and cheers at the site of the duel.

" Well was that a duel or what now with that over please everyone find your dorms and get ready for your start of the year feast!" Said the Dean.

* * *

Red was outside the auditorium where he just had his duel with his friend Jona. Red was sitting on a rock watching the people pass by to get to their dorms to prepare for the feast. Red eventually got up and walked all the way to his dorm room.

When Red got inside the building he could smell the aroma of the food lingering in the air so he raced to his room and when he got to the door instead of opening like a normal door should open the thing shot up as soon as Red put his PDA on the lock this scared Red causing him to double back and fall over.

"Neat I guess." Red said to himself. When Red walked inside his dorm room he saw 2 queen sized beds ,a TV, a desk, and various books on duel strategies and rules.

" Sweet but it doesn't have the red flavor I need to add." Thought Red.

BOOM!

" What the heck was that!" Yelled Red as he picked himself up from the ground and ran towards the explosion.

When Red was running he had to pass through several students 1 while he was running bumped into him and they both fell.

" Hey watch where you're going stupid." Said a feminine voice.

" Sorry I was going to see what that boom was about." Explained Red.

" Don't worry about that it was one of the firework makers testing something, by the way I'm Linda Yoslav." Said Linda.

" I'm Red Roy Silver, nice to meet you Linda." Responded Red.

" Like wise the dinner will start in 5 minutes and there will be an introduction for the new students like us." Said Linda.

" Ok." Said Red.

" I saw your duel it was awesome ." Answered Linda as she walked away.

"Thanks, hey do you want to grab a bite to eat some time?" Asked Red.

" Sure." Answered Linda and like that she was gone.

Red with a hillbilly grin on his face headed towards the dining room which was humongous. Red walked to one of the empty chairs and sat in it waiting for the dorm master to give out the introduction except he wasn't here.

Red started to look around when up the stairs came down a short happy fat man who in turn had a New England accent.

" Hello everyone new and old today I would like to congratulate the young man who bested that blue today so stand up and everyone clap for him will you!" Said the man.

Red stood and the applause were massive every one even the 4th years were clapping.

" Now now everyone calm down you all might be wondering why you were put in this dorm and not blue or white the answer is, is that the dorms are chosen at random contrary to popular belief in order to make ever color at least the same or the difference being too small to even consider." Said the man.

" Now the more important stuff the school holds a tournament ever year for freshman to see who the brightest out of the bunch is and so they can be on the dueling team, we have made it official and several top notch duelists are coming here to give out free lectures on duel monsters such as Jaden Yuki, Chazz, Sirus Trusdale,and many more, and last but not least at the end of the year the duelist crown will take place and the best duelists from each school from around the world will compete in a tournament for the school and themselves, my name is Professor Frank and now time to feast!" Yelled the professor. With those words everyone cheered and started to eat.

Red was the last in line preferring to be the last fed so everyone else got their food so when he got his meal ,which was a 16" serloin steak with a baked potato and Mac & Cheese, he went to the spot where he saw Hera and he sat in front of her.

" So how did it go for you?" Asked Red.

" Fine and dandy but the way I saw you take down Jona was awesome it makes me want to duel." Answered Hera.

The two talked for a while and when everyone in the room had finished eating the professor stepped onto the stage and told everyone to go back to their rooms and rest because after Sunday classes started.

* * *

 **MONDAY 6:00 am**

Red was eating his breakfast ,which consisted of bacon, sausages, and 2 eggs, looking at his phone answering texts from his mother. When he was finished eating ,brushing his teeth, etc Red pulled out his class schedule and his first class was strategic thinking which was in the building across the campus.

" Wonderful lucky I have my retractable roller blades." Thought Red as he pressed a button on his shoes.

In total it took Red about 2 hours to get to his class as there were a lot people on the campus walking in his way. When Bone arrived at his class and seconds after he sat down the professor walked in. Red looked around to see if any of his friends were in the same class as him but only Hera was and not Jona.

" Now I am professor Rick this class will not be easy I will push you to your limits and I expect you to go beyond what you can normally do and be not just amazing but terrific at it now normally I would start the year off by reviewing the strategic mistakes the two duelists that did the introduction duel made but as I was not able to be there to record it I will need two duelists to duel for the class. I think I will have Red the winner of Saturday's duel and the granddaughter of the one and only Yugi Mouto, Karey Muto!" Said Rick.

" Well shit, I'm dueling a Mouto this is awesome." Though Red as he got out of his seat and headed to the podium. The girl that Rick had called on looked very cheery and excited to duel when Red took a look at her she was close to his height but about 3 inches shorter her hair color was the same as her grandpas but it fell back and the yellow crown of hair was flaring up but it was kinda short.

When both reached the area the professor announced that after the first duel and the pointing out of the strategic problems in the duel a second duel will take place.

" Good luck let's make this a good one." Said Red as he slid his right arm down his leg equipping his dueldisk.

" You too, I saw your duel with the other guy it's nice to meet a guy who duels like you do." She said as she took what looked like the Dark Magican girls staff off her back and turned it into a dueldisk.

" Let's duel!" Both said at the same time.

* * *

 **NOW THIS CHAPTER WILL BE SHORTER THAN THE ONES TO COME BUT THATS JUST BECAUSE I'M GOING TO EXPLAIN THE SYOC LAYOUT**

 **CHARACTER NAME:**

 **BIO:**

 **LOOK: HAIRCUT, FACEAL DETAILS, ETC**

 **APERANCE FEQUENCY: MAIN IS ALL THE TIME, SUB IS ONCE IN A WHILE, CAMEO IS ONCE**

 **ALINEMENT: GOOD, BAD, NEUTRAL**

 **DECK AND CARDS LISTED: IF YOUR USEING CUSTOM CARDS LIST THE NAME THEN ATK/DEF, EFFECT, TYPE, THEN ATRIBUTE. CAN ONLY CONTAIN 1 OP CARD**

 **CHARACTER ROLE: MENTOR, FIREND, RIVAL, LIFE CHANGER, DREAM CRUSHER, BAD GUY, MAIN VILLAIN**

 **RELATIONS: YOU CAN BE RELATED TO ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE FICTION EVEN THE MAIN CHARACTER RED**

 **PERSONALITY: MUST CONAIN 5 STRENGTHS AND 3 WEAKNESSES**

 **POWERS: HELENIUM ITEM, CAN SEE DUEL SPIRITS, ETC THIS IS OPTIONAL**

 **DUELDISK DESIGN: OPTIONAL TOO**

 **ACE CARD:**

 **PARRING: CAN BE WITH ANY CHARACTER EXEPT RED I WILL CHOSE WHETHER IT BE A SUBMITTED CHARACTER IN WHICH I WILL PM THE PERSON OR A CHARACTER I HAVE CREATED.**

 **EXTRA:**

 **THIS SHOULD DO IT PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT AND PM THE FORUM TO ME WHEN YOU HAVE FILLED IT OUT**


End file.
